Learning To Love
by PaigeyD93
Summary: Naruto no longer has the strength to wait for Sasuke to admit he feels the same for Naruto, he is ready to give up on him. Will Sasuke let his best friend walk out of his life so easily? Or can he not bear the thought of being given up on? SasuNaru boyxboy scenes of the citrus variety if that's not your thing please move onto another story. R&R Please!


_Summary: Naruto no longer has the strength to wait for Sasuke to admit he feels the same for Naruto, he is ready to give up on him. Will Sasuke let his best friend walk out of his life so easily? Or can he not bear the thought of being given up on? SasuNaru boyxboy scenes of the citrus variety if that's not your thing please move onto another story. R&R Please!_

_Well hello there. I just want to point out a few things. This is my first Naruto fanfiction not to mention my first boyxboy. Never written anything like this before so please bare with me. There isn't a full lemon in this...sorry but there is definitely strong foreplay. If boyxboy stuff isn't your thing please don't bother reading this. Now if your like me and like this stuff I cant wait to hear what you have to say about it :)_

_Sorry for any spelling errors or grammatical errors this is unbetaed. Also sorry if I change Point of Veiws too much I tried not to but I think I did aha(**** signifies a change of pov). Anywho read on and please review and tell me what you think :P_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Ah this was bliss. At least that was Sasuke's opinion as he let his body soak in the hot steamy water of the hot springs him and his team were currently staying in. His arms were resting behind his head as he sunk slightly deeper into the heated water. He cracked is left eye open when he felt like he was being watched and to his left he could see his blonde haired friend looking at him, he closed his eye and smirked.

"Dobe, why do you continue to stare at me like that?" Sasuke asked returning his arms to his side and looking over at Naruto.

"No reason." Naruto said cryptically. Sasuke studied him closely. Naruto facial expression when he had been looking at Sasuke seemed wounded like he was in pain. He had a white wash cloth resting on the top of his head and Sasuke watched as he sunk down further into the water so only half of his head was above the surface, his nose being visible was the only reason he was still able to breath. He was no longer looking at the youngest Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his best friend, but he dropped the subject for now. He had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Naruto's confession a couple months ago, which wasn't something Sasuke wanted to delve into at the moment.

"Well, I am done soaking now." The dark haired man said raising himself out of the water.

'_Don't look Naruto, don't look!'_ the blonde began chanting in his head but his eyes had other plans and they shot towards Sasuke as he raised himself out of the water taking an eye full of the wet slick skin, tight stomach, taut muscles and well of course that lower region that had haunted Naruto's dreams for over two years now. Oh how he would love for his best friend to return his feelings. But at this point Naruto felt like giving up. Which wasn't the way he did things but he couldn't take much more. He watched dejectedly as his best friend wrapped a white towel around his slender hips and walked into the building located directly beside the hot springs.

Sasuke entered their hotel room after leaving Naruto to continue to soak, quickly dressing himself before joining Sakura in the living area of their suite.

"Has Naruto been acting weird lately?" Sasuke asked the pink haired woman to his left as he sat down accepting the glass of water from her. He took a drink as he watched the look of concern pass through Sakura's face.

"Yes, Sasuke he has. You also know why he has been, I happen to know about his little confession to you a while ago and I am positive he is still desperately waiting for you to talk to him about it." She said staring hard at the raven haired man sitting beside her. Sasuke sighed looking down at the glass in his hands willing the clear liquid to give him the answers to the questions he had been forced to ask himself over the last few months.

"I am not gay Sakura." He said not liking the way his voice wavered as he said it as if unsure of the truth to that statement. The pinkette snorted a laugh

"Oh please Sasuke, don't you remember our academy days? You loathed every girl who looked at you. Wouldn't even give us a second of your time. Trust me I know that to be true." She said. Sasuke noticed the thin layer of hurt in her voice and looked at her

"Yes, sorry about that. But the only reason I disliked you girls was because you annoyed me. I always had one purpose in mind and that was to kill my older brother and I felt like you all were getting in my way." He said but at this point he felt like the words he was spouting out were lies. Well except for that one purpose, that was true. That purpose was fulfilled now though and it needed to be pushed to the back of his mind.

"Sasuke. Listen to yourself. You are in denial. If you don't get your head out of your ass-" Sasuke glared at her "then Naruto will give up on you." She said not at all affected by the legendary Uchiha glare. His face softened as what she said sunk in.

"Naruto doesn't give up." He said confidently. He didn't see it coming but he sure as hell felt it when Sakura's fist connected with the side of his head. Damn that girl has strength. He flew to the side glass of water shattering on the ground making the water spill everywhere. Black and white dots spotted his vision momentarily as his head pounded from the blow. He chanced a look at Sakura to see she was fuming, her face a shade of red he hadn't seen before now.

"Now you listen Sa-su-ke!" she said drawing out his name as if to make a point. "You need to step up and tell Naruto straight up whether you want to be with him or not, this beating around the bush shit is over, do you hear me!? He is my friend and if you continue to hurt him I will in turn hurt you! Got it?" she finished her eyes wild. He simply nodded letting her know he understood. He then cleaned up the glass from his cup and headed to his room for the night, he had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

><p>*one day later*<p>

Sasuke and the others passed through the great green gates of the leaf village after a long 2 days. They were all exhausted but the mission was a success which made it worthwhile.

"I'm going to report our findings to Lady Tsunade; you guys can go home and relax." Their pink haired friend said before waving goodbye and taking off toward the Hokage tower leaving them by themselves.

"Say Naruto how about we get some lunch at Ichiraku's?" the dark haired man said with a smirk knowing full well Naruto wouldn't think of turning down ramen.

"I don't know, I'm not really hungry…" Naruto replied looking at his feet. Sasuke stopped walking immediately and grabbed the blondes arm forcing him to stop as well.

"Naruto, what the hell has been up with you these past few days?" Sasuke asked frustrated "You aren't yourself." Even though he pretty much knew why Naruto was acting this way part of him wanted Naruto to bring it up. No such luck today apparently because Naruto yanked his arm out of Sasuke's grip

"I am fine, Teme. It's none of your concern." He said icily before walking away from Sasuke without looking back. Sasuke's shock made him stay where he was and not follow his friend.

Naruto quickly unlocked his apartment door and walked in slamming the door behind him in frustration before throwing his bag on the floor and collapsing onto his comfortable bed. His eyes slowly shut as his mind continued to race. Sasuke was acting like he never confessed a thing to him. Naruto had poured his heart out to the raven haired man that night, he gathered all the courage he had and confessed his love to Sasuke. Told him of every insecurity he had within himself and how vulnerable he felt telling him that. He laid his feelings out on the table in front of his best friend.

*Flash Back*

"_Sasuke, there is something on my mind that I need to talk to you about it." Naruto said his eyes shining with apprehension. Sasuke sat down at his kitchen table looking at the blonde and giving him a silent 'go ahead' gesture with a wave of his right hand. "Please keep an open mind for me?" the blonde asked quietly. Uncertainty flashed in the Uchiha's eyes before he hesitantly nodded._

"_Well since you have been back…what has it been 2 years now? I've been harbouring unusual feelings towards you..." he paused looking at his friend to gauge his reaction. The raven sat there his face unreadable as usual but Naruto began to learn that Sasuke's feelings were clear as day in his eyes, the dark onyx orbs he loved so much. In those eyes right at that moment was pure confusion. Naruto grimaced before continuing with his confession. "I am completely winging this right now," he sighed "But I think….I think I am in love with you Sasuke. No wait. I know I am. I am attracted to you in a way I've never been attracted to anyone before. I would do anything for you, which also means I'd be willing to give my life for you..." He said finally. He continued looking at his feet as the silence grew so much it was suffocating the blonde and he forced his eyes to look up at his best friend hoping beyond hope he didn't see disgust written on his face. There wasn't disgust but a facial expression Naruto couldn't describe graced Sasuke's handsome features. His eyebrows were knit together in thought as he calculated what he was going to say. Finally his eyes met Naruto's and he shook his head_

"_Naruto, you aren't in love with me." He said making Naruto roll his eyes_

"_Yes I am. I've been thinking about this for one and half years now, I think I know what I'm feeling." The raven shook his head again opening his mouth to speak but Naruto beat him to it "No! Don't say anything, I will give you time to think about this and talk to you about in a little while." He said and turned around walking out of the youngest Uchiha's house. "You come to me when you have figured something out."_

"_Naruto, Just wait a minute!" he heard behind him as the front door shut and he continued walking. Sasuke didn't follow._

*End of Flashback*

The blonde squeezed his eyes shut even tighter at the memory. Who was he kidding, this was Sasuke Uchiha of the great Uchiha clan, the last remaining member. His wish now was to remake his clan with a girl, not a guy and especially not a guy like Naruto.

"I am such an idiot" Naruto groaned to himself his voice startling the quiet calm of his apartment.

'_I should have kept my mouth shut' _he thought with a sigh '_Spare the heartache of being turned down. I mean what was I thinking really? That my best friend would suddenly have an epiphany and realize he was gay and in love with me? Psh yea right, in my wildest fantasies maybe.' _ With another sigh the blonde took off his jacket and jumped into bed knowing it was far too early to go to bed for the night but just wanting a quick nap. He dozed quickly into a fitful sleep.

Two days had past and Sasuke wasn't any closer to figuring out how he felt toward Naruto. But the constant nagging at the back of his mind that continued to tell him there is no way he is gay was beginning to get quieter as the days progressed. The conversation between him and Sakura played in his mind over and over again and he had come to the conclusion today that maybe his pink haired friend had a point…

"Hiya Sasuke!" Sasuke was torn out of his musings by the familiar voice, he looked down somewhat to see a smiling Konohamaru.

"Hey," Sasuke said as a greeting. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and grin appeared on his face, "Hey, wait didn't Naruto teach you that…erm…Sexy Jutsu?" he asked scratching the back of his neck in an un-Sasuke like nervous gesture. Konohamaru looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Well, um sure he did, why are you asking?"

"Well, can you show me?" Sasuke asked nervously, Konohamaru grinned.

"Why?"

"I need to test something." The younger boy grew confused but shrugged

"Sure." He said and brought his hands together to make the correct signs to perform the jutsu. Sasuke's eyes widened and he grabbed the 15 year olds hands and separated them quickly

"Are you insane!?" he hissed looking around "We are in the middle of a busy street, do you want to give people heart attacks!?" he asked sounding a bit too panicked for his liking. The teen laughed

"Oops, sorry wasn't thinking." He said still laughing a little. Sasuke rolled his eyes and brought him into a more secluded quiet area.

"Okay do it here."

"Right." Konohamaru said making the proper hands signs "Sexy jutsu!" and he transformed into an incredibly attractive, naked woman blinking and batting her eyelashes at Sasuke, a seductive look on her face. "Sasuke…" she purred giggling girlishly. Sasuke stared at her. Nothing. He felt nothing. No stir of arousal, absolutely nothing.

'_Well fuck.'_ He thought to himself continuing to stare. Sakura was right. Now that he thought about it he had never been with a woman before even on his travels away from the village on his mission to kill his brother, okay maybe that was a lie but when he did he was drunk and can't remember if he enjoyed it or not. Of course at the time he had made it seem like the only reason was because he had a one track mind but now, now there really was no denying it.

"I am gay." As soon as the words were uttered from his mouth Konohamaru poofed back into his normal form and gaped at the Uchiha in shock. Sasuke realized his mistake and pushed the boy lightly against the wall and put on his best glare that made the boy squirm in discomfort. "This stays between us, understand?" The boys eyes widened but he nodded and Sasuke let him go and as an afterthought pulled out a bit of money and handed it to the boy "Call it insurance for your silence." He mumbled as Konohamaru took the money and ran out of the alley.

That night Sasuke paced back and forth in his living room thinking and thinking about what happened today. He had come to the conclusion that just because he wasn't attracted to Konohamaru's jutsu didn't mean he was completely gay, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that he was still in denial and that if he slapped himself repeatedly the true answer to his endless questions would come forth. So that's what he did. He slapped himself over and over again.

This was the scene Naruto walked in on. If Naruto wasn't so down on himself he would have laughed until he couldn't breathe, instead though he snorted in amusement.

"What are you doing, teme?" he asked a slight smirk on his face. No matter how down in the dumps he was feeling Sasuke never ceased to amuse the blonde. He was so darn cute sometimes. Sasuke immediately stopped and his cheeks reddened a little, much to his dismay. His signature, stoic mask went over his face again as he looked at the blonde across from him.

"Ehem, Naruto what brings you here?" Sasuke asked trying to act like he wasn't just caught making a fool of himself. Naruto blinked,

'_Well let's get right to the point then'_ he thought with a sigh and looked down at his feet.

"Well I've been thinking. It's become obvious you don't have feelings for me like I do for you. So I'm giving up. We will put this behind us, and forget it ever happened. Well you can forget it ever happened and I will do my best to do the same." He finished looking up.

He gasped in shock when he realized Sasuke was less than a foot away from him. "Sasuke?" The blonde questioned as he noticed the unreadable expression on the raven's face. Sasuke took two small steps forward so their bodies were almost touching. He rested his forehead against the blonde's making Naruto's eyes widen even more rendering him speechless and his breathing grew shallow at the closeness.

Sasuke had no idea what he was doing. His brain screamed at him to stop and think this through but something else was controlling him. He wanted-no he needed to know the truth about how he felt.

"Naruto," he began their breath mingling together as he continued "I don't know how I feel, I don't know how to make sense of our situation, this situation you put me in has plagued me for a few months now. Naruto I…all I know is I don't…no I can't let you give up on me-" before he could finish Naruto had placed his hands on either side of the raven's head and pushed his lips gently onto Sasuke's unsuspecting ones.

The youngest Uchiha gasped in shock and his lips remained unmoving but he didn't pull away. Naruto's lips didn't stop and continued trying to coax Sasuke's lips to move with his. Soon the raven's eyes fluttered shut and he gave into the kiss letting the blonde take control of him. This feeling, no the multiples emotions flowing through Sasuke's body were unfamiliar but entirely welcomed. He never felt this way and the fact that a man. That Naruto of all men was the one eliciting these feeling made butterflies erupt in Sasuke's stomach. He felt Naruto's tongue poke as his lips and he found himself opening his mouth and allowing the blonde's entrance. Their tongues battled each other in the most intense kiss Sasuke had ever experienced before. His hands wound themselves into blonde hair eliciting a moan of appreciation from Naruto as Sasuke tugged lightly at the golden locks, so unsuspectingly soft. They both broke away to breathe. Their heavy breathing the only sound in the room as they looked at each other.

"Well, how did you like that?" Naruto asked seriously, still trying to catch his breath as he searched Sasuke's eyes for the answer. Sasuke for once in his entire existence was speechless. He had never thought he would enjoy that kiss as much as he did. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead he pulled Naruto across the room and down the hall before opening a door and entering what Naruto believed to be the raven's bedroom. Naruto was then unceremoniously pushed back onto the soft mattress of Sasuke's bed making him bounce a bit. Naruto's confusion soon evaporated as Sasuke climbed over top of him and captured his lips again, cupping the back of his neck with his pale hand effectively pulling Naruto closer to him, he felt the blondes hands sneak up his shirt and he proceeded to drag his blunt nails down his stomach making the raven shiver with pleasure

This was more than Naruto bargained for when he decided to come here. This was his dream come true. He even thought of pinching himself to make sure this wasn't a dream, but the sting of the love bites Sasuke was peppering his neck with confirmed that this was reality and he couldn't have been more happy at this very moment. The tightening in his pants was beginning to get uncomfortable though and he would soon have to put a stop to this. Damn it all though he didn't want to! He was so caught up with the emotions and feelings coursing through him that he failed to notice Sasuke's hand trailing lower down his body as he continued to kiss the blonde. The raven's hand brushed against Naruto's impressive erection bringing forth a gasp from Naruto. Sasuke froze snatching his hand away as he had been burned and releasing Naruto's lips and his eyes met the blondes hesitantly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but I don't expect anything from you."

Naruto's words did nothing to calm the pounding in the Uchiha's heart. This was really happening; Naruto was just as turned on as he was. Sasuke loved every minute of the blondes hands on him, his lips bruising his own with such intensity, he had never felt this way before. He needed more, he needed to feel more of Naruto, and he wanted Naruto's hands all over his body, touching him and pleasuring him. Something he never thought he would want in a million years.

"I want you Naruto, I realize that now, these feelings are very new to me. These feelings are for you and you alone and I am so sorry I didn't figure this out sooner." At this confession Naruto pulled the raven down to him. Soon their clothes were discarded and they took a moment to admire one another Naruto flipped them so Sasuke was on the bottom and he proceeded to kiss, lick and nip his way down the Uchiha's chest. Sasuke released a moan and arched up towards the blonde as Naruto took one of Sasuke's hardened nipples into his hot mouth, swirling his tongues around the hard nub before biting softly and continuing his descent finally reaching his goal.

"This is all new to me too Sasuke. If it's too much for one night tell me and ill stop." He said. Sasuke could only nod. and watch with anticipation. All feelings of apprehension and nervousness were gone the moment Naruto's hot mouth descended on his rock hard length. Sasuke gasped and couldn't stop his hips from bucking up a little causing Naruto to cough but quickly compose himself and locked down Sasuke's hips with his arms while continuing his pleasurable assault.

This was Sasuke's first time in all his 19 years of life to receive a blow job. He could feel every swirl of Naruto's tongue and the amazing feelings shooting through his body were foreign but oh so good. Sasuke couldn't control the sounds he was making or his reactions to Naruto's ministrations but he couldn't bring himself to care. This was awesome and he was damn well going to enjoy every second of it.

Naruto couldn't believe the sight before him every little moan, whimper and breathy sigh that escaped Sasuke's mouth shot jolts of pleasure to his groin. Unconsciously he took one arm from Sasuke's hips and wrapped his hand around his own length and began pumping it making himself moan, the vibrations caused by the moan sending Sasuke into a frenzy, gripping blonde locks he began guiding Naruto's head up and down trying not to push him too deep.

Sasuke's eyes squeezed shut once before shooting open at the familiar feeling of the tight heat gathering in his lower abdomen signalling his pending release. He pushed himself up retracting his hands from the soft blonde hair and supported his weight on his elbows and glanced at Naruto and another jolt of pleasure shot through him as he took in the flush of the blondes cheeks as he sucked him all the while keeping eye contact. Seeing Naruto gripping his own rock hard cock in his hands was Sasuke's undoing though and he fell back onto the mattress eyes clamped shut again

"Naruto, I'm gonna…ugh….im gonna cum!" he said trying to pull the blonde off him before he did but Naruto continued bobbing his head until Sasuke came and Naruto swallowed every drop he offered consciously letting a dribble of the raven's seed drip out of the corner of his mouth. The blonde then crawled his way up Sasuke's body and came face to face with a blushing Uchiha.

"Damn you're sexy, Sasuke." The blonde said seriously. The raven tried to get his breathing under control and blushed even harder when he spotted his release at the corner of the blonde's mouth

"Ugh, I can't even describe how incredible hot that looks." Sasuke confessed. Naruto smirked and made sure the raven was watching when he stuck his tongue out and licked it off the corner of his mouth. He leaned down to kiss Sasuke but he looked a little disgusted about it.

"What you don't want to kiss me?" Naruto teased

"Well I know where your mouth just was…"

"Oh please Sasuke, if you want to be with me this is something you need to look past." The blonde laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes but indulged him anyways and kissed him roughly.

'_Now, for me to repay him for that amazing experience…'_ Sasuke thought nervously

He tentatively pushed the blonde over grabbing a hold of his length with a pale hand and began pumping it slowly. Naruto groaned and settled on his back more comfortably.

"Sasuke you don't have to…" he trailed off

"Shh, dobe. Im repaying the favour…besides, I kind of want to try this, it will be my first experience." He admitted shyly. He didn't allow the blonde to object any longer as he wrapped his lips around Naruto's length.

Instinct clicked in faster than he had expected and before he knew it he was sucking Naruto off like a pro. He found himself thinking back to how Naruto swirled his tongue around the head while sucking at the same time and began to mimic him. Naruto's reactions were incredible and made Sasuke feel accomplished that he was making him feel this way. He didn't find the blonde's taste all that bad, in fact he found himself enjoying it.

"Shit, Sasuke. Are you…Ugh….sure this…is your first time doing this!?" Naruto asked his eyes clamped shut as he gripped the navy blue sheets in his hands. Sasuke hummed around it in agreement making Naruto's eyes widen as he opened his mouth

"I'm-" he didn't get to go any farther as he came hard in the ravens mouth making Sasuke choke in surprise but he managed to swallow most of it, the rest dribbling out of his mouth but unlike Naruto Sasuke didn't mean for that to happen. He cleaned his face off before making his way to Naruto's level.

They kissed a bit more than cuddled together on his bed Naruto had his arms wrapped around the raven tightly refusing to take this time with him for granted. Sasuke turn in his arms and looked up at him.

"Naruto, please don't ever give up on me." He said in a voice no one but the blonde had the pleasure of hearing. Naruto smiled and kissed his nose.

"I won't." He assured "You're so adorable you know that?" the raven snorted rolling his eyes

"Psh, whatever, dobe. I am an Uchiha; I am not adorable, I'm manly as hell!" Sasuke said annoyed and turned back over burying his head in the pillow. Naruto laughed and hugged him tighter

"Whatever you say, Teme."

* * *

><p><em>The End.<em>

_So how did you like it? Was I horrible? :S Also I never mentioned above, Sasuke is a bit out of character here. But since that was all a new experience for him the nervousness and blushing here and there was to be expected. Sorry if that bothered you. Anyways please review and let me know what you think :)_

_**ALSO IMPORTANT! I am looking for a beta right now for another SasuNaru story, preferably someone who is familiar with boyxboy shenanigans and can help me improve in this area please private message me if you are interested! :)**_

_Thanks_

_PaigeyD93_

_p.s. I edited this slightly, the smexy scene has had some little details added to it. Someone mentioned that they wanted to see Sasuke sqirm a little more so I tried to make that happen._


End file.
